Yu Yu Hakusho Character Songs
by Akiko the fox demon
Summary: Songs of the Yu Yu Hakusho people. No Yaoi or Yuri. Please please please review! Song four has been updated!
1. Hiei's Song: Tourniquet

Author's Note: This song is about Hiei dying and regretting about not telling Yukina that he was her brother. This is the starting of my very first fan fiction I hope you guys will like it.^__^

Hiei's Song: Tourniquet

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more (So much more)

I lay dying,

And I am pouring

Crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, 

Praying, 

Bleeding,

Screaming

Am I too lost to be saved? 

Am I too lost?

My God! My Tourniquet.

Return to me salvation. 

My God! My Tourniquet. 

Return to me salvation.

Do you remember me;

Lost for so long?

Will you be on the other side?

Or will for get me?

I'm dying, 

Praying, 

Bleeding, 

Screaming

Am I too lost to be saved? 

Am I too lost?

My God! My Tourniquet.

Return to me salvation. 

My God! My Tourniquet.

Return to me salvation.

(Return to me salvation)

(I want to DIE)

My God! My Tourniquet.

Return to me salvation.

My God! My Tourniquet.

Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.

My soul cries for deliverance.

Will I be denied?

Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.

(Return to us salvation)

(Return to us salvation…)

Well, what do you  readers think of the first chappie??? I need your guys' help. Give me some ideas for the next character song,okay?


	2. Kurama's Song: When I'm Gone

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 2 of my fan fiction. Here's the disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters (though, I wish I owned Kurama and Hiei. They're sooooooo cute!!!). Plus, I don't own "When I'm Gone", Three Doors Down does (crap, and it's my favorite song!!). Okay, this song is about Kurama and his mom, Shiori. Kurama is talking about his secret self, inside of him (you guys already know who that person is). He also told her to love him, even when he has gone away. Alrighty then, on to song 2.  
  
Kurama's Song: "When I'm Gone"  
  
There's another world inside of me  
  
That you may never see  
  
There are secrets in this life   
  
That I can't hide  
  
Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
When your education x-ray  
  
Cannot see under my skin  
  
I will not tell you a damn thing  
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive, but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong   
  
Hold me when I'm scared   
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could   
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
I'll also be the one  
  
You wanted me to be   
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
When I'm gone...  
  
When I'm gone...  
  
When I'm gone... 


	3. Hiei's Song 2: Lying From You

Author: Hello all you readers out there! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, school has been a real drag this month. The song for this chapter is another Hiei song, "Lying From You" by Linkin' Park. This one is a song to Yukina. I can't really explain it, I'm bad at explaining things. Before we start the song, the disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Linkin' Park. On with the song!

Hiei's Song: "Lying From You"

When I pretend

Everything is what I want it to be

I look exactly like what you had always

Wanted to see

When I pretend

I can forget about the criminal I am

Stealing second after second just 'cause

I know I can/but 

I can't pretend this is the way

It will stay/I'm just

Trying to bend the truth

I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be

So I'm

Lying my way from you

[No/no turning back now]

I wanna be pushed aside

So let me go

[No/no turning back now]

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

[No turning back now]

Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see

[No/no turning back now]

The very worst part of you

Is me

I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending talk

Of who I ought to be

Remember listening to all of that

And this again

So I pretended up a person who was fitting in

And now you think this person

Really is me and I'm 

[Trying to bend the truth]

But the more I push

The more I'm pulling away

'Cause I'm

Lying my way from you

[No/no turning back now]

I wanna be pushed aside

So let me go

[No/no turning back now]

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

[No turning back now]

Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see

[No/no turning back now]

The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me

This isn't what I wanted to be

I never thought that what I said

Would have you running from me

Like this 

(repeat 3 x's)

You [No/no turning back now]

I wanna be pushed aside

So let me go

[No/no turning back now]

Let me take back my life

I'd rather be all alone

[No turning back now]

Anywhere on my own

'Cause I can see

{No/no turning back now]

The very worst part of you

The very worst part of you

Is me


	4. Yusuke's Song: Faint

Author: Hi!!! Sorry I haven't updated in, like, a year. So, here's a character song suggested by Shessha's Crazy, "Faint" by Linkin Park, Yusuke's song. In this song, Yusuke is talking to Genkai about... well about a lot of things after she dies. Thanks for the idea, Shessha's Crazy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Linkin Park.  
  
Chapter Four: Yusuke's Song: Faint  
  
I am

A little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard

A handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact

That everyone can see these scars

I am

What I want you to want

What I want you to feel

But it's like

No matter what I do

I can't convince you

To just believe this is real

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

'Cause you're all I got  
  
(chorus) I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

This damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored  
  
I am

A little bit insecure

A little unconfident

'Cause you don't understand

I do what I can

But sometimes I won't make sense

I am

What you never want to say

But I've never had a doubt

It's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you

For once just to hear me out

So I let go

Watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here

'Cause you're all I got  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
No

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now

You're gonna listen to me

Like it or not

Right now  
  
I can't feel

The way I did before

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
I can't feel...

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Time won't heal...

Don't turn your back on me

I won't be ignored

Author: Yes! I finally updated another song!

Ayame: (speaks sarcastically and spins a finger in the air) Whoop-de-doo!

Author: (ignores) For the next one, I'll probably update either another Linkin Park song or an Evanescence one. While I think about it, please review!!!


End file.
